This invention relates to recreational vehicles such as motor homes, travel trailers and other camping vehicles, and is particularly concerned with new and unique installations for the tanks which are parts of the water use systems of such vehicles.
The typical recreational vehicle (RV) comprises a wheeled chassis on which a body is mounted. The body contains an interior space for use by occupants. RV's have come to enjoy increasing popularity over the years because of the many conveniences which they provide. Today many RV's are entirely selfcontained which means that they have not only their own living accommodations but all related conveniences as well. One of the conveniences is a complete self-contained water use system including sanitary fixtures such as sinks, showers, baths, toilets and the like. Fresh water for the system is contained in one or more fresh water storage tanks; waste liquid is stored in one or more holding tanks. Typically there are separate waste holding tanks for what are commonly respectively referred to as "gray water" and "black water" Gray water is waste water from sinks and showers whereas black water is waste from toilets.
In self-contained RV's it has heretofore been the practice to locate the fresh water storage tank inside the vehicle body where it is within the interior occupant space. Such tanks usually have generally rectangular shapes and are mounted on the body floor, for example, concealed beneath a bench or a cabinet.
Waste water tanks are exterior of the RV body, usually being suspended from the chassis below the body floor. Because of this, they often reduce the RV's road clearance in the area of the chassis where they are located They must be sufficiently strong to withstand damage from external forces such as rocks and stones for example.
The waste tanks have inlets which are in communication with outlets of the respective sanitary fixtures which they serve. Each waste tank has an outlet controlled by a gate valve. These gate valves usually connect to a common outlet to which a hose is attached for dumping. When the valves are opened, the tanks' contents drain through the hose. Because dumping of waste onto open ground is usually prohibited, the tanks are dumped either into an intermediate container which is then carried to the disposal site, or else by moving the RV to the disposal site. The valves and the related conduits are also exterior of the RV and hence subject to potential damage from external forces.
In general, neither fresh water tanks nor waste holding tanks are intended for removal. Since the waste holding tanks are disposed beneath the RV, they are removable only for service, and if at all, only by access to the undercarriage of the RV to separate the means of attachment allowing them to be dropped down for removal. In the case of a fresh water tank on the RV's interior, removal requires some interior part or parts of the body, such as a bench or cabinet, be first removed.
The present invention relates to a new and unique arrangement for the installation and removal of these types of tanks on recreational vehicles. According to general principles of the invention, a wall structure is disposed in cooperative association with the RV body floor and an adjacent exterior sidewall of the RV body to define a stowage compartment, or space, which is interior of the RV body but separated from the interior occupant space of the RV body. An opening is provided through at least one of the RV's sidewall and the floor, between the exterior of the RV body and the stowage compartment. This opening is typically rectangular in shape and is opened and closed by a door. The tank has a size and shape allowing it to pass bodily through this opening when the door is open. A disconnectable fluid connection is provided between the tank and the sanitary fixture, or fixtures, which it serves.
The invention is particularly advantageous because it provides for mounting of a tank in a location where it is not exposed to external forces, yet the stowage compartment is separated from the interior occupant space. The tank can be conveniently removed via the exterior of the RV, and hence there is no need to transport the tank through the interior occupant space for either installation or removal. This is especially desirable in the case of a waste holding tank. While general principles of the invention are applicable to tanks which are intended to be periodically removed from the vehicle, such as to dispose of accumulated waste contents for example, they are also applicable to tanks which are not intended for such periodic removal but rather which are removed at most for maintenance or other purposes on infrequent occasions.
Several embodiments of the invention are disclosed, and they possess further additional features unto themselves which will be considered in their detailed description.
The foregoing features, advantages and benefits of the invention, along with additional ones, will be seen in the ensuing description and claims which should be considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. The drawings disclose a preferred embodiment of the invention according to the best mode contemplated at the present time in carrying out the invention.